


Touch

by Micky_bay



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-20
Updated: 2014-10-20
Packaged: 2018-02-21 22:46:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2485007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Micky_bay/pseuds/Micky_bay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a Blind! Armin au where Armin lost his vision in a Titan attack and now Eren is his care giver</p>
            </blockquote>





	Touch

**Author's Note:**

> Short and sweet. Just like Armin!
> 
> I have a tumblr: isyoumadbro.tumblr.com

Eren came into the living room and found Armin facing the window. “Hey Ar?” H began sitting next to him. “What are you doing?”

“Sitting in the sun.” The blonde replied softly. “I like the way it feels.”

Armin turned towards the sound of his friend shuffling next to him. Eren looked down into the powder blue eyes his friend now had. “What does it feel like to you?” Eren asked as he gently moved some of Armin’s blonde hair to the side.

Armin was quiet for a moment as he thought. He turned back to the sun. “It feels like... Do you remember when we were kids and you, Mikasa, and I used to play in the fields around our houses?”

Eren sat down next to him and took his hand. He fought back tears as he remembered. ” Yeah,” He said, voice shaking. “I remember.”

Armin reached over and placed a hand on Eren's cheek and playfully scolded him. “Eren? What did I tell you about that?”

“I'm sorry.” He sniffled. “I can't help it sometimes.”

Armin laughs quietly and moves closer to him closes his eyes. “Tell me a story Eren.”

“Ok.”


End file.
